Brightless Sun
by lyn stray
Summary: Sasuke, adalah hitam yang tidak akan pernah terlukis –Naruto- Entah dia bahagia atau sedih. Naruto...adalah matahari yang meredup –Sasuke- Chapter 1 update, author baru, mohon bantuannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Brightless Sun**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Typos

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

A Naruto fanfiction

 **Prolog**

…

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat perjanjian."

"perjanjian?"

"Ya! sebuah perjanjian!"

"Karena aku sudah menunjukan gambar yang berisi impianku, suatu saat nanti- jika kau menemukan impianmu- kau juga harus menunjukan lukisan impianmu padaku. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Mulai sekarang ini adalah janji seumur hidupmu!"

"Kau memang selalu seenaknya sendiri ya?"

…..

"Apa yang kau inginkan? bersikaplah seperti pasien yang seharusnya!"

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu!"

"Kau gila!"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan membuatmu kembali seperti dulu."

"Silahkan saja terus bermimpi sesukamu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah sudi menjadi kekasih pria pesakitan sepertimu!"

….

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau terus mencintaiku, padahal aku terus menyakitimu?"

"Jawabannya sudah jelas bukan? Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong!"

"Aku mencintaimu, seperti aku bernafas. Tidak peduli sesakit apapun, aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Karena dengan berhenti mencintaimu sama artinya berhenti bernafas. Sesulit apapun, sesakit apapun, mencintaimu tak akan pernah lebih sakit ketika aku harus melepasmu."

….

"Dia mengidap _Chronic Myeloid Leukimia_ atau singkatnya CML. Sebagai seorang dokter, kau juga pasti pernah mendengarnya."

"Hm"

"Saat ini dia sudah memasuki fase akselerasi, obat yang diberikan juga menunjukan hasil negatif. Sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

…

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku."

"Dan kau sendiri selalu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku sesuka hatimu, bahkan saat aku tahu kata itu tidak kau tujukan untuk ku."

"Itu semua karena aku egois, karena aku lemah, karena….karena aku takut akan tersakiti saat kau pergi."

"DAN KAU TIDAK PEDULI BAGAIMANA SAKITNYA AKU SAAT KAU PERGI"

…..

"Berhentilah berpura-pura, karena sekarang aku mengerti ketakutanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Apa mak-"

"Aku, dulu saat kau pergi banyak hal yang terjadi. Ayahku meninggal hari dimana kau pergi, lalu tiba-tiba ibuku bukan menjadi ibu kandungku."

"A-"

"AKU BELUM SELESAI. Maaf, tapi dengarkan aku. Intinya banyak hal yang terjadi saat itu. Tapi aku berhasil melaluinya, walaupun aku berubah menjadi orang yang dingin. Aku ingin kau tahu aku ini kuat! Karena itu sedikitlah bersandar padaku dan biarkan aku mengucapkan hal itu."

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tak kan pernah hancur lagi karena aku!"

"Aku berjanji! aku akan menjadi kuat. Sekuat dirimu, orang yang paling….aku cintai."

…

"Dia sudah memasuki fase kritis blast!"

"Tidak mungkin….."

…

"PERGI!"

"Maafkan Ibu, nak."

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

"HENTIKAN!"

….

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku seorang ibu."

"Kau masih bisa berbicara seperti itu setelah meninggalkan anakmu sendiri? Lucu sekali."

"Maafkan aku. Aku…."

"Sekarang aku bukan anakmu, tapi kau memiliki anak lain yang harus kau jaga sebagai anakmu. Setidaknya, sayangilah dan jaga dia untuk ku."

…

"Kau tertidur sangat lama."

"Aku bermimpi terlalu indah."

"Begitukah?"

"Kau mau mendengarnya?"

…

"Impian pertamaku,"

"Hm?"

"Aku rasa aku aku sudah mewujudkannya."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin melukis bersama orang yang aku cintai, dibawah pohon sakura."

…

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mati?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku serius! Aku mohon jawablah! Aku ingin mati dengan mengetahuinya."

"Baiklah, hmm… mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktuku dengan selalu mengingatmu."

"Kau-"

"Bercanda….. kau ini serius sekali!"

"Aku sudah bilang aku serius!"

"Baiklah, baiklah,….. walaupun aku benci memikirkan hal itu tapi aku akan menjawab untukmu. Aku akan tetap berkerja dengan giat dan menjadi dokter yang terbaik agar bisa menyembuhkan semua pasienku. Aku akan makan dengan teratur dan tetap menjaga kebersihan diri. Sesekali mungkin akan pergi berlibur dan makan diluar bersama teman-teman dan ibu. Kesimpulannya aku akan tetap baik-baik saja."

"Begitukah?"

"Ah, tapi mungkin aku juga akan mewujudkan beberapa impianmu yang belum terwujud. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu bergentayangan dan menjadi arwah penasaran."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Dan yang paling penting, disela-sela waktuku aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Saat matahari terik musim panas mengusik tidurku. Saat daun momiji kering berderik oleh angin akibat sepeda yang kupacu kencang agar tidak terlambat kerja. Saat aku menatap sakura yang menyangkutkan beberapa helai kelopaknya dirambutku. Saat aroma petrichor menguar dari air hujan yang menyiram tanah. Atau bahkan saat langkah kakiku mengukir jejak yang dalam di hari bersalju. Kapanpun itu aku akan mengenangmu. Sesekali mungkin menangis mengingatmu. Tapi aku akan tetap hidup dengan baik dan kembali tersenyum."

"Hmmm…"

"Bukan karena alasan lain, hanya agar semua orang tahu. Bahwa biarpun cahayanya telah redup kau akan selalu bersinar dihatiku. Karena itu….. _keep shine my brigthless sun,_ Namikaze Naruto."

…..

 **TBC?**

well, saya author baru jadi tidak ahli menulis. Tapi karena kecintaan saya pada fandom ini saya ingin mencoba menulis. Karena itu senpai-tachi dan _readers_ sekalian, _dozo yoroshiku onengaishimasu_!


	2. Chapter 2

_2_ _nd_ _June 2010,_

Abu-abu, perpaduan warna putih dan hitam. Jika putih adalah kombinasi dari warna-warna, hitam merupakan bentuk ketiadaan warna. Ketiadaan cahaya, kegelapan. Lalu apa arti warna abu-abu? Tidak hitam, tidak juga putih. Seperti hari ini. Tidak cerah, tidak juga hujan. Hanya sekedar mendung.

Saat hari cerah, banyak kemungkinan yang dapat kita lihat dari sela jemari tangan kita, yang menengadah hendak menggapai angkasa. Mungkin birunya langit, mungkin putihnya awan, mungkin silaunya sang mentari, atau mungkin siluet suatu benda yang temaram. Berbeda dengan saat hari mendung. Tidak peduli dari sisi celah jari manapun yang kau lihat, hasilnya adalah warna abu-abu.

"Hai Paman! apa yang kau lakukan?" Lelaki itu terkesiap. Tangannya yang semula menengadah menghadap langit pun ia tarik dan secara tidak sengaja mengenai sosok seseorang didepannya.

"Ittai!" seru sosok itu.

"Ma-maaf, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Bocah itu menggosok dahinya yang terasa sakit akibat terkena sentakan tangan sang pria. Pria tersebut dapat melihat warna merah didahi bocah itu saat ia berhenti menggosoknya namun masih menekannya sesekali sambil meringis pelan.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Aku ini kan lelaki kuat! Lagi pula apa yang paman lakukan? tersenyum-senyum sambil melihat tangan paman sendiri yang terangkat? Benar-benar aneh."

"Aneh?" tampak kerutan di kening berkulit tan itu "Apa menurutmu aku seperti orang gila?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa paman gila?" pertanyaan itu lantas membuat pria tersebut terkekeh.

"Bisa jadi, aku merasa sudah hampir gila."

"Kalau begitu aku yakin paman tidak gila."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Setidaknya paman masih cukup waras untuk mengakui bahwa paman itu gila. Biasanya orang gila tidak akan mau mengakui dirinya gila."

"Begitukah? hahaha…. dasar kau ini memang bocah aneh!" kata orang itu lagi.

"Paman tidak pernah berkaca ya? Justru paman yang aneh tahu! Dan jangan panggil aku bocah! aku bukan bocah tahu!" sungut bocah raven itu.

"Itu berarti kau bocah."

"Kenapa begitu?" jawabnya lagi tidak terima.

"Karena setidaknya kau tidak cukup dewasa untuk tidak mengakui dirimu bocah, biasanya seorang bocah tidak akan mengakui dirinya bocah." Jawab orang itu memberikan teori serupa seperti yang sebelumnya diungkapkan sang bocah.

"Ish….. paman menyebalkan!" Remaja lelaki itu kemudian mensedekapkan tangannya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang marah.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu bocah jika kau berhenti memanggilku paman. Kau bahkan tidak tau tentang aku atau berapa umurku tapi sudah memanggilku paman, setidaknya kau harusnya memanggilku kakak."

"Paman juga memanggilku bocah, padahal paman juga tidak tahu siapa aku dan berapa umurku."

"Haaahhhh…..kau ini benar-benar bocah cerewet ya? Dengarkan baik-baik! Namaku Namikaze Naruto dan umurku baru 21 tahun, jadi aku tidak terlalu tua untuk kau panggil paman."

"Hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke dan umurku sudah 17 tahun."

"Ah, ternyata memang masih bocah ya?"

"Apa? Ish… paman memang orang paling menyebalkan di dunia."

"Hahahahahaha…." Naruto hanya tertawa mengabaikan bocah Uchiha didepannya yang masih saja meracau tidak terima disebut bocah.

"Paman, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" mendengar hal ini Naruto menghentikan tawanya.

"Pertanyaan?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Tentang hal aneh yang paman lakukan tadi..." jawab Sasuke tak sabar.

"Oooh!" jeda sejenak "Menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Mana aku tahu? yang aku lihat hanya paman yang berdiri sambil memelototipunggung tangan paman dengan senyum aneh."

"haha.. begitukah?" Naruto tertawa lagi,

"Ish... sudahlah, terserah paman saja! Aku tidak peduli!" Sasuke hampir saja beranjak dari tempat itu jika saja tidak mendengar suara Naruto.

"Aku melihat warna langit, mencari kemungkinan yang tidak terbatas dari tiap celah kecil diantara jari-jariku." Kata Naruto sambil menatap lurus mata Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandang bingung ke arah Naruto.

"Aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku disini setiap hari." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan berlalu dari tempat itu. Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan pergi dari tempat itu, "Orang aneh." gumamnya dengan bibir yang tersenyum ringan.

Hitam. Itulah warna bocah itu. Hitam menunjukkan ketiadaan warna. Gelap! Tapi mata hitam itu penuh dengan berbagai emosi, berbagai warna. Dia adalah hitam tapi dia penuh dengan warna. Sasuke, adalah hitam yang tidak akan pernah terlukis –Naruto-

Abu-abu, seperti awan mendung diatas sana. Entah akan menjadi hujan atau justru menghilang. Sama seperti lelaki ini. Ia tertawa seperti matahari yang bersinar tapi matanya redup seperti sebuah mendung. Entah dia bahagia atau sedih. Naruto...adalah matahari yang meredup –Sasuke-

Brightless Sun

A SasuNaru Fanfiction

Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys love, Typos, Author Baru

Disclaimer : Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Chapter 1 : Gray (Hai iro)

 _15_ _th_ _June 2010,_

"Paman, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara familiar itu kembali menyapa gendang telinga Naruto, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk.

"Menurutmu, apa yang mungkin dilakukan seseorang yang sedang dilakukan orang yang terduduk diam dengan buku dihadapannya?" tanya Naruto kedua matanya menatap jahil pada sasuke.

"Entahlah" jawab Sasuke sambil mengedikkan bahunya "Tidur mungkin?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kalau itu pasti bocah sepertimu yang melakukannya, kalau orang dewasa sepertiku pasti jawabannya sedang membaca."

"Hei! Aku bukan bocah! Lagipula dari definisi 'membaca' mu yang ambigu itu pasti semua orang akan menjawab sama sepertiku." Kata Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Tidak juga, dulu teman-temanku menjawab dengan tepat. Kau saja yang masih bocah."

"Ish, sampai kapan kau memanggilku bocah? Aku sudah dewasa tahu!"

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu, sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku paman? Aku belum tua tahu!"

"Jawabannya sudah jelas, tunggu saja reinkarnasimu berikutnya, siapa tahu kau lahir setelahku." Sasuke tampak menyeringaikan bibirnya.

" Kalau begitu kau juga tunggu saja sampai kepiting dan udang jalannya kedepan, baru aku akui kau bukan bocah."

"Hei, apa masalahmu paman? lagipula beberapa tahun lagi kau akan pantas dipanggil paman!"

"Yang kau maksud 'beberapa tahun' itu masih 10-20 tahun lagi tahu!"

"Apa bedanya sekarang atau 10-20 tahun lagi? Lagipula seperti kata pepatah 'lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan hari ini!' jadi daripada menunda 10-20 tahun lagi bukankah sebaiknya aku memanggilmu paman sekarang?"

"Haah….. terserah kau saja, bocah! Bertengkar denganmu hanya membuatku seperti bocah."

"Hei aku bukan bocah! lagipula bocah itu bukan penyakit yang bisa menular tahu!"

"Ya,ya…. sesukamu sajalah bocah." jawab Naruto, Ia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah cemberut Sasuke. "Kemarilah!" katanya kemudian menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya agar Sasuke duduk disana.

Walaupun masih terlihat merajuk, Sasuke tetap duduk disamping Naruto. " Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku sedang membaca." Sasuke masih merajuk. " Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang aku baca?" pertanyaan Naruto kali ini berhasil mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Namun dia tidak langsung menjawab hanya sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Naruto yang menagkap gestur kecil tersebut hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia kemudian memindahkan bukunya yang masih terbuka pada pangkuan Sasuke, setelah meletakkan pembatas buku di halaman tersebut. "Lihatlah!" Kata Naruto.

Sasuke semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat buku itu. Sasuke kemudian membuka lembar sebaliknya, dan ia menjumpai hal yang sama. Ia terus membalik lembar demi lembar tetap saja sama. Tidak ada yang aneh, penampilannya seperti buku biasa. Tidak terlalu tebal ataupun tipis, lengkap aroma kertas bercampur debu yang has. Mungkin itu merupakan buku yang sudah lama, namun jelas sekali terawat. Lipatan pada ujung buku itu menunjukkan betapa sering sang pemilik membaca buku itu. Tapi aroma debu yang menyertainya menyatakan sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang aneh hanya saja…

"Buku ini kosong?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Memang benar, buku itu secara sekilas hanya terlihat seperti tumpukan lembaran kosong semata.

"Begitukah menurutmu? perhatikan baik-baik Sasuke jangan hanya melihat buku dari penampilannya saja." jawab Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin bingung. Ia kembali memperhatikan lembaran dalam buku itu baik –baik. Samar-samar Ia lihat permukaan buku itu seolah tidak rata. Dengan ragu jemari tangannya menelusuri halaman kertas itu. Terkejut! Ia terkejut mengetahui begitu banyak titik-titik menonjol yang memenuhi lembaran itu. Ia menatap Naruto hendak bertanya.

"Kau pernah dengar huruf Braile?" Suara Naruto lebih dulu menginterupsinya. Sasuke kembali mengerutkan keningnya, merasa bingung. Namun Ia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjawab "Ya. Itu huruf yang digunakan oleh tunanetra kan?"

"Kau benar." Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Buku ini,…" tangan Naruto meraba permukaan halaman buku yang masih terbuka di paha Sasuke, "ditulis menggunakan huruf itu." lanjutnya kemudian.

"A-apa? Dengan huruf Braile?"

"Hmm…begitulah."

"Dan kau tadi membacanya?"

"Yup, terkadang aku membaca buku saat membutuhkan inspirasi. Buku ini adalah milik ayahku, sudah lama aku tidak membacanya. Tapi tadi pagi tiba-tiba aku tertarik dan ingin membacanya." Naruto tersenyum memandang buku itu seolah mengingat sesuatu yang sangat berarti dan hanya bisa Ia miliki.

"Ayahku….seorang tunanetra. Ia kehilangan penglihatannya karena sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi biar begitu Ia tidak pernah ingin membebani orang lain. Aku sangat bangga dan menyayaginya." Naruto menetap Sasuke diakhir kalimatnya sambil menampilkan satu senyum, satu senyum yang Sasuke yakin tidak ada satupun kamera yang dapat menangkap sinar dari senyum itu. Berbeda dengan yang Ia lihat saat pertama kali bertemu lelaki pirang itu. Tanpa sadar Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Kau tahu bocah? Manusia memiliki 6 indra. Menurutmu apa indra keenam itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Maksudmu semacam _six sense_ yang memungkinkan manusia merasakan hal lain yang mungkin bisa disebut supernatural begitu?" tanya Sasuke bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba pria didepannya ini membicarakan tentang indra ke-enam?

"Ya seperti itu, mungkin sedikit kurang tepat sih, tapi kurang lebih poinnya seperti itu." Sasuke diam, Ia merasa Naruto belum selesai berbicara, dan benar saja. "Indra keenam manusia ada disini." Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya didada Sasuke. "Di hati, indra itu disebut dengan 'perasaan'." Naruto menarik kembali tangannya. "Saat seseorang berfokus pada apa yang dirasakan oleh pancaindranya, sering kali itu men-disfungsikan perasaan mereka. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan mereka mengabaikan nuraninya. Tapi saat salah satu pancaindra manusia tidak berfungsi, maka perasaan mereka akan semakin kuat. Perasaan inilah sumber inspirasi yang tiada tara. Dengan membaca buku berhuruf Braile, aku mendisfungsikan indra penglihatanku untuk sementara. Aku ingin benar-benar mencermati kisah dalam buku itu." Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya.

'Menakjubkan' begitulah pikir Sasuke. Lelaki di depannya ini walau sering memasang tampang bodoh, tapi sesungguhnya dia adalah orang yang menakjubkan. Sasuke tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa Ia mulai tertarik pada pria itu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto dan memandang buku dipangkuannya.

"Hmm…. apa yang tertulis dalam buku ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Suatu cerita yang mungkin cukup familiar untukmu."

"Cerita? Aku pernah mendengar banyak cerita tahu! Mana aku mengerti cerita yang kau maksud?" tanggap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak membaca sendiri judulnya?" jawab Naruto.

"Hei, kau tahukan aku ti-…"

"Kemarilah!" Naruto mengambil buku dari pangkuan Sasuke lalu menutupnya, dan Ia kemudian meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan mengarahkannya dibagian atas sampul itu. Sasuke kembali merasakan tekstur timbul yang tadi ia rasakan saat menelusuri halaman isi buku sebelumnya.

"Hei! aku ti-…" Sasuke akan menarik tangannya saat Naruto menahannya sambil berkata "Ayo kita baca bersama!" dengan pandangan mata menatap yakin pada matanya.

"Hahh…. kau memang menyebalkan." Sasuke menyerah.

"Aku tahu!" Jawab Naruto. Perlahan Naruto membawa jarinya perlahan menyusuri tekstur timbul itu.

"Ini adalah R," kata Naruto , Ia kemudian membawa jari Sasuke sedikit bergeser kekanan "yang ini O, ini M, lalu E, dan…"

"O lagi." potong Sasuke, "Romeo dan Juliet ya?"

"Begitulah, sepertinya kau cepat belajar ya?"

"Tentu saja, sudah kubilang aku jenius. Aku bisa menguasai seluruh huruf-huruf ini dalam beberapa jam kalau aku mau." Jawab Sasuke sambil menarik tangannya dan mensedekapkannya di depan dada.

"Ya,ya kau memang hebat tuan pintar" Naruto tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Ish, hentikan! Rambutku jadi berantakan tahu!" Sasuke merapikan rambutnya sambil mendumal membuat Naruto semakin tertawa.

"Bocah, apa kau pernah membaca kisah Romeo dan Juliet?"

"Tidak, menurutku itu terlalu membosankan."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah terlalu banyak yang membicarakannya. Membuatku bosan mendengarnya." Naruto tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu.

"Kau ini, harusnya kau membacanya dulu baru berkomentar. Ini buku yang menarik tahu! Shakespeare menuangkan kata-kata yang indah dalam buku ini."

"Bukan hanya itu alasannya." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga tidak suka ending ceritanya, terlalu menyedihkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Naruto. Lagi, Ia menampakan senyum penuh pengertian menanggapinya. "Bocah, apakah menurutmu akhir cerita ini adalah _happy ending_ atau _sad ending_?"

"Hm?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya menatap pemuda didepannya, Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menebak pikiran orang itu. Akhirnya Ia putuskan untuk menjawab seperti apa yang Ia pikirkan.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Itu adalah _sad ending._ " Jawab Sasuke mantap. "Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. "Tentu saja, akhirnya mereka mati kan?"

"Hmm, aku rasa apakah akhirnya menjadi _happy ending_ atau _sad ending_ itu tergantung bagaimana kita memaknainya." Jawab Naruto. " Mengapa begitu?" benarkan, Sasuke memang tidak bisa menebak pikiran orang ini.

"Misalnya saja jika kita memandang dari sudut pandang Romeo dan Juliet dalam kisah ini, aku rasa ini bisa menjadi kisah _happy ending_. Mereka merasa bisa bersama di akhirat, dalam keabadian."

"Tapi menurutku belum tentu juga mereka bisa bersama, bisa jadi salah satunya masuk surga lalu yang satu lagi masuk neraka. Atau keduanya masuk surga dan bertemu makhluk Tuhan penghuni surga yang lebih indah dan saling melupakan. Tapi aku lebih yakin keduanya masuk neraka karena mengingkari takdir Tuhan dengan bunuh diri, terlalu sibuk disiksa, lalu saling melupakan." Jawab Sasuke polos.

"Hahahahaha….." Naruto kali ini tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Ya,ya kau mungkin ada benarnya bocah. Tapi yang aku maksud adalah dari perasaan mereka yang digambarkan oleh sang penulis. Walau aku juga tidak tahu apa yang mungkin mereka alami, tapi mungkin mereka merasa bahagia karena setidaknya cinta mereka akhirnya bersatu."

"Lalu, kalau kau yang berada di posisi Romeo apa yang kau lakukan, Paman?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Tapi aku rasa jika aku akan mati lebih dulu, setidaknya aku ingin mengatakan pada Juliet agar tetap hidup. Karena dengan begitu, setidaknya dunia bisa melihat bukti bahwa cintaku benar-benar ada untuk Juliet."

"Kali ini kurasa kau benar-benar terlalu naif." Jawab Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Benarkan? Aku juga berpikir begitu. Setidaknya itulah yang aku pikirkan saat ini, aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum mengalaminya. Ya, walaupun aku berharap untuk tidak mengalaminya sih, hehe…" Kata Naruto. "Idiot." Sahut Sasuke, dan merekapun tertawa bersama, lalu kembali membicarakan banyak hal lainnya. Hingga langit mulai mendung dan mereka mengakhiri pertemuannya hari itu.

…

 _24_ _th_ _June 2010,_

"Hosh…hosh..hosh.." Sasuke datang dengan napas yang masih tak beraturan. diapun langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto. Tidak memperdulikan pandangan aneh dari lelaki disebelahnya. Setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya cukup tenang, ia menggeledah tasnya. kemudian menarik keluar botol minuman berwarna biru yang transparan. menunjukkan isinya yang hanya tinggal separuh.

"Haaaaahhh…. Leganya…" katanya setelah hampir menghabiskan isi botol tadi.

"Memang kau dari mana? sampai terlihat lelah begitu?" Tanya Naruto tak mampu lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Dari mana lagi? Tentu saja dari sekolah!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada tak lelahnya. Dia mulai sibuk menggeledah tasnya lagi.

"Kenapa sampai capek begitu? Biasanya kan tidak seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja! Hari ini aku harus berjalan kaki dari sekolah kesini. Biasanya kan aku naik bis sekolah. Tapi gara-gara ada urusan, aku jadi harus ketinggalan bus, yah, seperti itulah, karena itua aku terlambat kemari hari ini." Jawab Sasuke yang terdengar seperti gumaman karena masih sedikit fokus pada kesibukannya dengan sang tas. Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahi, pertanda dia bingung karena tidak berhasil menangkap semua kosa kata yang disampaikan Sasuke. namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa bocah lelaki di sebelahnya datang sedikit lebih terlambat dari waktu biasanya, jika si raven tak memberitahu tadi. Mungkin dia terlalu asyik membuat sketsa.

"Ah! Ketemu!" seru Sasuke, tak pelak mengagetkan Naruto yang awalnya hendak meneruskan membuat sketsanya.

"Hahhh…. gara-gara lukisan ini aku sampai harus tinggal di kelas dulu sepulang sekolah tadi." sambung Sasuke sebelum Naruto bertanya.

"Memang apa hubungannya lukisan dan tinggal di kelas?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Tadi jam pelajaran terakhir adalah jam kesenian. dan tadi ada pengambilan nilai, jadi semua siswa diminta untuk menggambar dengan tema 'Impian'. jadi mau tidak mau semua siswa harus menyelesaikan gambarannya hari ini. akhirnya aku jadi terlambat pulang deh."

"Begitukah? Memang apa yang kamu gambar?" Tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan hasil seni Sasuke.

"Hehhehe… aku menggambar… INI!" seru Sasuke semangat sambil menunjukkan hasil gambarnya. Dalam gambar itu terlihat gambar seorang lelaki dengan pakaian putih dan stetoskop. serta di sebuah ruangan dengan single bed putih, bantal dan tirai serta beberapa furniture ringan seperti meja nakas dan kursi di samping bed. semuanya digambar dengan arsiran dan perspektif ala kadarnya.

"Bagaimana? Baguskan? Hehehehe" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan percaya diri sambil menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya.

"Yaa… cukup bagus sih, tapi…." Naruto memotong kata-katanya lalu melihat antara lukisan itu dan Sasuke yang terus memasang senyum percaya dirinya secara bergantian "Entah hanya menurutku saja, tapi kurasa kamu.." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke, "dan orang dalam gambar ini" Naruto menunjuk gambar seorang gadis pada hasil karya Sasuke itu, "sama sekali tidak mirip." lanjut Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. seketika kalimat Naruto itu membuat senyum di wajah Sasuke memudar.

" Huft, maaf ya kalau gambaranku ini tidak mirip orangnya, akukan memang bukan 'Tuan Naruto' yang ahli lukis. Lagipula gambaranku ini memperoleh hasil terbaik di kelas tadi tahu!" sahut Sasuke sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Naruto. kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, sambil salah satunya tetap memegang kertas gambarnya. kata-kata yang diucapkannya pun penuh nada sarkasme.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala menghadapi tingkah bocah SMA di depannya. tangannya terulur menyentuh puncak kepala Sasuke. "Iya, iya, akukan tidak bilang itu jelek. Itu sudah bagus kok. Kalau terus melatihnya kau pasti bisa lebih ahli." kata Naruto sambil menepuk ringan puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke berbalik dan kembali menampakkan wajah cerianya. "Ya setidaknya kau bisa menjadi guru TK yang baik." jawab Naruto seadanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Huuuh… kan kau sudah lihat, aku ingin jadi dokter. Nih! Dokter!" Sasuke kembali menunjukkan gambarnya di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya menepisnya pelan dengan telapak tangannya sambil tertawa renyah.

" Memang apa salahnya menjadi guru TK? Itu juga tugas mulia tahu! Jika tidak, kamu juga bisa jadi dokter anak yang baik." balas Naruto lagi.

"Karena itu sangat merepotkan. bayangkan saja ketika kau setiap hari harus mengurus puluhan anak. Mereka itu berisik dan rewel. Karena itu aku juga tidak ingin menjadi dokter anak. pasti setiap akan disuntik mereka akan menangis. Belum lagi mereka pasti sulit diatur, sulit disuruh minum obat dan banyak lagi yang pasti akan merepotkan!"

Sungguh kadang Naruto sendiri bingung menghadapi tingkah Sasuke. Kadang marah, cemberut, kadang juga tertawa dengan sendirinya. bermacam ekspresi yang membuatnya unik. Ketika Naruto adalah pribadi yang jarang mengekspresikan perasaannya, cenderung tenang dan kalem seperti kanvas putih.

"Paman! Kau melamun ya?" suara dan sentakan pelan dibahunya oleh Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Eh? maaf-maaf, habis kamu berbicara terlalu cepat. Aku jadi sedikit sulit memahaminya." Jelas Naruto berusaha berkilah, walau tidak sepenuhnya alasan itu salah sih. Mengingat Sasuke yang memang berbicara terlalu cepat, hingga membuat Naruto kesulitan memahaminya.

"Benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu hehe…" Sasuke menggaruk pelipisnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, menunjukkan bahwa ia sedikit _nervous_. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dihadapkan pada keluguan Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa yang kamu bicarakan?"

"Ah! aku Cuma bertanya apa impian paman? Apakah paman sudah meraihnya?"

"Impian?" kata itu terdengar lirih seolah tidak yakin. 'impian?' Naruto kembali mengulang pertanyaan itu dalam benaknya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan impiannya sendiri. Selama ini yang ia fikirkan adalah cara untuk bertemu dengan 'orang itu' dan mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Iya impian, apa impian yang ingin paman raih? Ah, aku tahu! pasti menjadi pelukis terkenal, iya kan?" mendengar spekulasi Sasuke tersebut, Naruto hanya terdiam. dia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke ke _sketch book_ yang ada dipangkuannya. halaman buku itu tidak lagi putih sebagaimana mestinya. ada lukisan pemandangan danau yang indah disana. melihatnya Naruto tersenyum sekilas.

"Mungkin?..." gumamnya lebih seperti pertanyaan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lukisannya.

"Mungkin?" Ulang Sasuke ragu.

"Ya… mungkin! Sejujurnya melukis itu adalah hal yang aku sukai. Mungkin lebih seperti hobby?" iapun tidak yakin dengan kegemarannya.

"Kenapa paman seperti tidak yakin begitu? Lalu apa impian paman?" Lagi Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, kembali dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Kali ini ia menatap langit yang mulai mendung.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Naruto memberi jeda kalimatnya "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." jawab Naruto sambil menengadahkan kepalanya pada langit kelabu.

Dari samping Sasuke melihatnya memejamkan mata seolah menikmati hembusan udara yang menerpa kala itu. Sasuke juga tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto. Namun ketika diperhatikan lebih teliti, akan terlihat gurat kelelahan yang begitu jelas tergambar diwajahnya. Seolah berkata bahwa dua kelopak mata berbulu lentik itu enggan membuka kembali. Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu mengerti ataupun mengetahui tentang orang ini. bahkan nama lengkap Naruto pun masih misteri baginya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke selalu merasa ia tidak bisa menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto. Baik tentang hidupnya ataupun sekedar makanan yang Ia sukai. Entahlahlah, terkadang Sasuke merasa seolah Naruto berjalan di dimensi ruang dan waktu yang berbeda dengannya. Dan ia takut ketika ia menanyakannya, Naruto akan menghilang seperti halnya sebuah fatamorgana. Setiap memikirkan hal ini, dada Sasuke selalu terasa seperti di timpa beban berjuta ton. Membuatnya merasa sesak dan tanpa sadar ingin menangis. Sasuke kemudian mendongak pada langit dan memejamkan matanya sebagaimana yang Naruto lakukan.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat perjanjian." kata Sasuke memecah hening yang menyelimuti mereka. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini dia berbicara tidak dengan nada yang ekspresif. Suaranya sedikit tercekat, seolah Sasuke baru menemukannya kembali setelah sempat hilang tadi. Naruto yang menyadari perbedaan tersebut langsung menatap Sasuke dengan kening yang sedikit mengkerut.

"Perjanjian?" dari nada suara Naruto yang terdengar cukup jelas meyakinkan Sasuke jika sekarang Naruto sedang berbicara sambil menatap kearahnya. Hal ini, mengundang senyum tipis pada wajah remaja itu. Tanpa ragu iapun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang lawan bicara. Dan perkiraan Sasuke tadi terbukti benar ketika pandangan matanya bertumbuk langsung dengan pupil safir Naruto. senyum Sasuke semakin mengembang.

"Ya! Sebuah perjanjian!" jeda sejenak, Naruto tetap mendengarkan dengan seksama "Karena aku sudah menunjukan gambar yang berisi impianku, suatu saat nanti – jika kau menemukan impianmu – kau juga harus menunjukan lukisan impianmu padaku. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Mulai sekarang ini adalah janji seumur hidupmu!" kata Sasuke mutlak. Nada suaranya sudah kembali terdengar ekspresif seperti biasa.

"Kau memang selalu seenaknya sendiri ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada Jenaka, kiranya ia ingin menggoda Sasuke.

"Biar saja!" lanjut Sasuke sambil bersidekap dada dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya. " Lagipula kau kan sudah melihat gambarku tadi, atau kau takut lukisan impianmu tidak akan sebagus gambarku hm?" Naruto tertawa renyah mendengarnya, hampir-hampir ia lupa. Biar bagaimanapun lawan bicaranya tetaplah seorang remaja SMA yang masih dipenuhi sifat egois khas anak-anak. " _Aye captain_!" seru Naruto meniru pose ala anak buah pelaut dengan sikapnya yang memberi hormat. Sasuke yang merasa dipermainkan malah semakin cemberut. Membuat tawa Naruto semakin meledak. Bahkan Naruto juga mengacak rambut Sasuke karena gemasnya. akibat terlalu sibuk tertawa Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa focus Sasuke saat ini sepenuhnya terpusat padanya. Atmosfer ceria yang menyertai Naruto seolah bisa menyebar kelingkungan disekitarnya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar turut mengulaskan segaris senyum.

Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik Sasuke ketika itu. Detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh terdengar begitu kencang, dalam hati ia berdoa agar Naruto tak mendengarnya. Saat itu untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke tidak dapat mendustai perasaannya. Ia jatuh cinta pada pria asing dan misterius di depannya itu. Biar bagaimanapun ia hanya seorang remaja biasa pada puncak masa pubertasnya. Dimana ia mulai mengenal dan penasaran akan apa itu cinta. Namun dinding tak kasat mata yang selama ini seolah membatasi mereka, membuat Sasuke jera untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Ah! Sepertinya akan segera turun hujan!" kata Naruto ketika menatap awan hitam yang semakin berduyun-duyun mem _block_ langit diatasnya, seketika tawanya pun turut teredam. dia kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke. sontak Sasuke secara reflex mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan memilih menatap langit kelam di atas sana. "A-ah, se-sepertinya begitu." kata Sasuke sedikit gugup, menyembunyikan rasa khawatir jika Naruto sampai tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya. 'itu pasti sangat memalukan' jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hem, sebaiknya kita segera pulang!" Naruto mulai berbenah dan merapikan _sketch book_ juga beberapa pensil yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk membuat sketsa. di lain pihak Sasuke tampak menghembuskan nafas lega. Sepertinya Naruto tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan tadi. Atau setidaknya Naruto hanya tidak peduli jika pun Sasuke memperhatikannya. Pemikiran terakhir ini sukses membuat Sasuke merasa hatinya sedang tercubit. Memilih untuk tidak terlarut dalam pikirannya, Sasuke akhirnya mengemasi semua barangnya seperti halnya yang Naruto lakukan.

Setelah selesai berkemas, Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. menyusul Naruto yang sudah berdiri menunggunya. "Sekarang masuklah kedalam!" kata Naruto pada Sasuke, mengingat Sasuke memang selalu tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya. Melainkan ia akan menunggu ayahnya yang sedang dirawat disana. Menurut Sasuke ayahnya sedang mengalami perawatan pasca operasi usus buntu yang dialaminya. Jadi dia selalu datang ke rumah sakit ini dan menemani ayahnya. baru saat malam ia akan pulang bersama sang Ibu yang juga ikut menemani sang ayah.

"Apa paman juga langsung pulang?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Ya, aku akan pulang setelah kau masuk kedalam." jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang selalu setia menghiasi wajahnya. mendengar jawaban Naruto,Sasuke menunjukkan senyumnya sekilas sambil mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia mulai berlari menuju rumah sakit. sesekali ia berbalik dan melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri menatap kepergiannya. Ia lalu tersenyum cerah dan melambaikan tangannya. Naruto lalu membalas lambaian itu pelan. Setelah menyaksikan sendiri tubuh mungil berbalut seragam milik Sasuke menghilang dibalik pintu bangunan rumah sakit itu, Naruto kemudian mulai beranjak pergi.

….

 _29_ _th_ _June 2009,_

Matahari bersinar begitu teriknya seharian tadi. Seperti yang diharapkan dari akhir bulan Juni. Tapi saat melihat perkiraan cuaca tadi Sasuke yakin bahwa presenter perkiraan cuaca menyatakan cuaca memang akan terik, namun sepertinya hujan akan turun sore harinya. Awan putih menggumpal mulai memenuhi berarak langit diatasnya, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan menjadi hitam. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju tempat biasa ia bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke menatap bingung padanya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tumben sekali paman tidak melukis atau membaca buku?" Hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke penasaran, bahkan Sasuke tidak melihat ada alat lukis atau apapun. Naruto sepertinya tidak membawa apapun.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Naruto, tanpa senyum seperti biasanya.

"Hm." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto hanya diam tidak menanggapi seperti biasa. Dengan ragu Sasuke mendudukkan diri ditempatnya yang biasa. Naruto tidak menunjukan ketertarikan. Ia hanya bertopang dagu pada kedua tangannya yang ditumpu lututnya yang tertekuk. Pandangan matanya mengarah kedepan. Sasuke pun memutuskan ikut diam.

Suasana pertemuan mereka hari itu sangat canggung. Tidak terlalu banyak percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Sesekali saat Sasuke membuka topik pembicaraan, maka akan berakhir dalam beberapa kalimat dialog. Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa Naruto marah padanya? batin Sasuke. Ia coba mengingat apa yang Ia lakukan. Namun tetap saja Ia tidak tahu. 'Apa mungkin….' Sasuke tiba-tiba terkesiap. 'Tidak mungkin! Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata Naruto memang tahu jika aku menyukainya? Aku harus memastikannya.'

"Pa-.."

"Sasuke," suara Naruto menyela perkataan Sasuke. "Hari ini mungkin sebaiknya aku segera pulang saja, aku sedikit lelah." lanjutnya.

"Be-begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jum….pa." Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto telah beranjak pergi. Sasuke menatap punggung pemuda itu. Ini aneh, biasanya Naruto akan menunggu Sasuke masuk ke rumah sakit lebih dulu. Baru Ia beranjak pergi. Semakin punggung itu menjauh Sasuke semakin merasa cemas. Entah kenapa saat itu Sasuke merasa seolah Naruto benar-benar akan menghilang seperti yang Ia takutkan. Perlahan punggung Naruto menghilang dibelokan yang terhalang tembok bangunan itu. Sasuke tidak dapat mengendalikan kekalutannya. Iapun mulai berlari mengikuti arah Naruto pergi. Saat berbelok pada tempat Naruto menghilang tadi, Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati Naruto berdiri beberapa langkah darinya.

"Naruto!" Serunya, membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. "Ada yang indin aku katakan, a-aku.."

"SASUKE!" Suara Naruto terdengar seolah sedang membentak, ini pertama kali Sasuke mendengar Naruto berbicara keras padanya.

"A-apa?" kata Sasuke.

" _Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it._ " Kata Naruto kemudian. Nada suaranya kembali terdengar normal.

"Apa?" Sasuke semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Itu salah satu petikan dialog dalam 'Romeo dan Juliet'. Sebuah nasihat yang cukup bagus. Ingatlah baik-baik!" Jawab Naruto. Sasuke hanya termenung. "Masuklah kedalam, sebentar lagi akan hujan." Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa melihat kebelakang. 'Apa maksud Naruto mengatakan itu? Apa mungkin Ia memang sudah tahu perasaanku? Apa itu artinya Ia menolak..ku?' Batin Sasuke. Ia tetap termenung mengabaikan hujan gerimis yang mulai menghampirinya.

" SASUKE!" Suara seruan seorang wanita yang sangat familiar menyadarkan Sasuke dari kebekuannya.

"I-Ibu? Ada apa?" Sasuke syok mendapati sang ibu dihapannya yang dipenuhi uraian air mata.

"A-ayahmu! Ayahmu Sasuke, dia.."

"Ada apa dengan ayah, Bu? Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke mengguncang bahu ibunya.

"Ayahmu…" Ibunya semakin menangis tersedu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sasuke pun mendatangi kamar ayahnya. Dan apa yang menunggunya saat itu, membuat Sasuke terduduk bersimpuh dilantai kamar sang ayah, dengan air mata mengalir deras dari manik hitamnya. Disusul kemudian suara rontaannya. Mengabaikan sang ibu yang berusaha memeluknya, ia terus menangis-menangis dan meraung.

…..

Akhir bulan Juni, saat hari hujan terakhir tahun itu. Seharusnya esok sinar mentari yang cerah menyambutnya di awal musim panas. Namun hari itu, Sasuke justru kehilangan mataharinya. Seluruh sinar di hati Sasuke telah padam. Oleh kepergian dan penolakan orang yang dicintainya, juga oleh kematian sang ayah. Sasuke hanyalah hitam yang kelam, seperti malam yang pekat.

 **TBC**

Terimaksih atas review dan semangatnya, semoga cerita ini tidak mengecewakan. Berikut ini beberapa balasan reviewnya :

 **hyunnie02 :** terimakasih reviewnya, ini chapter 1 nya semoga tidak mengecewakan .

 **Uzumaki megami :** terimakasih reviewnya, sudah lanjut .

 **Orieku kazemia :** doumo, gambarimasu!

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki :** terimakasih reviewnya, ini capter 1 nya hehe. Soal siapa yang sakit, mohon ikuti terus ceritanya ya? hehe

 **choikim1310** : Hehe, soal _sad_ atau _happy end_ , seperti fic diatas. Semuanya tergantung pada masing-masing orang yang memaknainya, hehe. Tapi saya harap kalaupun nantinya berakhir dengan ada yang mati, saya harap tidak meninggalkan kesan _sad end_. Terimakasih reviewnya.

 **Aiko Vallery :** Terimakasih reviewnya, heh ini chapter 1 nya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, hehe

Baiklah senpai dan minna-tachi, ditunggu reviewnya, doumo.


End file.
